COMMUNITY ENGAGEMENT and OUTREACH CORE The purposes of the Community Outreach and Engagement Core are to increase involvement of the community, specifically minority, rural and other low-income members, in research addressing health disparities; and to expand and nurture innovative partnerships with health systems, community agencies, lay and professional organizations and communities whose efforts are directed toward alleviating health disparities in African Americans, Hispanics, and rural and low income persons. Involvement of the community includes 1) participating in and assisting with the conduct of research leading to improvements in minority health and the elimination of health disparities, and 2) disseminating health research to minority, rural, and low-income populations and health care provider communities serving these populations in ways that will lead to positive changes in behaviors, practices, and health. These efforts will build upon and expand the partnerships and activities that we established in our previous 2.5 year project (R24 EXPORT). The primary purpose of this Core is to expand involvement of the community through nurturing current partnerships, and build new partnerships, with minority, rural and low-income communities that will encourage participation in health promotion and risk avoidance research, training, and dissemination.